Gone
by NERC
Summary: Minerva and Severus were more than colleagues but the time for that was long gone. One-shot.


Written for finals round one prompt is an epigraph and an epistolary section OTP Severus/mcgonagall

He was gone.

Of course, Minerva McGonagall had known this for some time, but right now it hit her with enough force to make her knees weak. He used to be a good man, someone she could trust with anything.

That man was gone.

Severus Snape stood in front of Hogwarts' students, promising pain to anyone who knew anything about Harry Potter. Severus Snape stood in front of the students that he had allowed to be tortured as if nothing was wrong. Severus Snape looked at her like she was nothing. She knew he was a loyal person once you managed to break through his defenses.

That person was gone.

Minerva stared at her former lover with pain in her eyes. They had never ended it officially, but what else could he possibly be? He was harming the children that she — that they had sworn to protect. Children they both loved.

That love was gone.

Potter was here; of course, he was. Minerva took a deep breath and stepped forward. She hadn't been able to help her kids all year; this, though, she could help with. Severus hesitated to raise his wand against her, and she felt hope that he was still the man she loved. His hesitation the lasted only a moment before he started firing curses.

That hope was gone.

He tried to fight her, but they both knew that she had the upper hand, so he ran. Minerva couldn't really blame them, but where he used to be grave and smart, he was simply cowardly.

That bravery was gone.

He was gone.

Minerva mustered what was left of her courage and began to organize. They had a war to win and students to protect. She sent Filius to organize putting up more wards, knowing that all she could do was buy them time. She activated the soldiers, trying to provide as much time as possible. Time for what, she didn't really know, but it was important. She heard yelling from outside and looked out the window to see the wards falling.

The time was gone.

The next few hours were a blur. She had a job to do. She had to protect her students; she had to protect the school. She fought alongside Order members, who knew that this was all for nothing. She fought beside her students, who were remembering every spell they'd ever been taught simply to stay alive. She looked around, hoping that he would help them. Hoping that Severus would come back.

But he was gone.

Minerva Mcgonagall had survived the first war. Somehow, she hoped to survive the second. She fought against former classmates who she hadn't seen in years. She fought against former students who had just graduated. But not him.

Severus Snape was gone.

They were given one hour. One hour to regroup, reorganize, and get ready to fight again. Minerva McGonagall scanned the Great Hall and tried to remember what it felt like during Christmas or Halloween, but try as she might, she could not replace the scene in front of her. Sheets covered the countless bodies that were, laying layed on the floor. More students were bleeding than not and she knew that there was worse to come. The Weasley family was gathered tightly together. Friends of fallen students were stopping into each other's shoulders. Dennis Creevey sat alone, back against the wall, staring vacantly at the camera in his hands. Minerva Mcgonagall would have done anything to prevent the heartache, to bring back everyone. But she knew it would never be possible.

They were gone.

She stepped out the door to reassure herself, that everyone was safe. She froze as she saw Voldemort leading his arm. He had Hagrid prisoner. But in Hagrid's arms was something — someone — that caused her to strain. No, it wasn't possible; Potter wouldn't have gone. But the screams of his friends confirmed her worst fears.

He was gone.

Longbottom proved to be the that Gryffindor she had always known him to be. The fighting brewery it zoomed and then, suddenly, Potter was back. He was fighting, talking to Voldemort. She listened as Potter explained that Severus really was on their side and she felt her heart fill with joy for a moment. The words crashed down on her. Dead. Voldemort had killed him.

He was gone.

It was hours later, once everyone had been patched up and taken care of, when she found enough nerve to go up to his office. It looked nothing like it had when it had been called his — which, she decided, was probably a good thing. She sat down at her desk and stared at the bookshelves. She took a few moments to collect her thoughts and stood up. She was almost out the door when she was distracted by an envelope that had fallen to the floor. She picked it up, across the front was handwriting she could recognize anywhere.

She slowly opened a letter and began to read.

My dearest Minerva,

If you're reading this, I did not survive the war. I don't know if it will ever make it to your hands, but I hope it does. This past year has been horrible. It's been hell watching the imbecils we promised to protect be injured. Believe me in this: If I could have done something without putting them at risk, I would have. I plan to give Potter my memories to help him win. He will likely assume that I'm in love with Lily. But Lily was like my sister; I loved her, but I am in love with you. I am sorry for everything I have done this year. I can only hope that you won't hate me forever.

Yours always,

Severus.

Minerva fell to her knees and sobbed as it finally hit her

He was gone.


End file.
